1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a wrapper for wrapping bales according to the preamble of claim a frame, a wrapping table pivotable between a wrapping position and a bale release position, a wrapping device and an unloading device for unloading of the bale after wrapping. In particular, the invention relates to a wrapper for wrapping round bales of crop material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrappers of this type are known in the art. In a known embodiment of the wrapper, the wrapper comprises a wrapping table to support the bale during wrapping, and a wrapping device to wrap wrapping material about the bale.
The wrapping table is usually configured to rotate the bale to make a complete wrapping of the bale possible. The wrapping table may for instance comprise rollers of which at least one is connected to a driving device; one or more conveyor belts may be provided on the rollers. In an embodiment, the wrapping table is pivotable between a wrapping position to support the bale during wrapping and a bale release position to release the bale from the wrapping table.
To avoid damage to the wrapped bale during release of the bale on a ground surface, an unloading device for unloading of the bale after wrapping may be provided. Such unloading device comprises an unloading arm pivotably mounted on the frame. The unloading arm is movable between a receiving position to receive a bale from the wrapping table, and a release position to smoothly release the bale on the ground surface. The unloading device may comprise a ground support pivotably mounted on the frame of the wrapper and movable between a lifted position and a support position. In the support position the ground support rests on a ground surface to provide back end support to the wrapper during unloading of a bale to avoid backwards tilting of the wrapper due to the large mass of the bale at the back end of the wrapper.
Examples of such wrappers are disclosed in EP 674 477, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, showing a wrapper with an unloading device including a ground support and GB 2245878, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, showing a wrapper with an unloading device without a ground support.